se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones España-Italia/Italia
Presidentes italianos con mandatarios españoles Sergio Mattarella= Sergio Mattarella Juan Carlos I - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Su Majestad el Rey Don Juan Carlos recibe el saludo del Presidente de la República Italiana, Sergio Mattarella. Casa de S.M. el Rey Felipe VI - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| S.M. el Rey recibió en el Palacio Real al Presidente de Italia, Sergio Mattarella. Casarealtv Mariano Rajoy - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy, conversa con el presidente de la República Italiana, Sergio Mattarella - EFE |-| Giorgio Napolitano= Giorgio Napolitano Giorgio Napolitano - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos conversa con el presidente italiano, Giorgio Napolitano (i), durante el encuentro que han mantenido este mediodía en el Palacio de la Zarzuela. EFE Felipe VI - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Los Reyes, con el presidente de la República italiana. / Foto: Reuters | Vídeo: Atlas Giorgio Napolitano - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Il Presidente Napolitano con Josè Luis Rodriguez Zapatero, Primo Ministro di Spagna. presidenti.quirinale.it Giorgio Napolitano - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Rajoy y Napolitano: “La UE es garantía de prosperidad futura”. republica.com |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Il cordiale incontro del Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con S.M. il Re di Spagna Juan Carlos, in occasione del Simposio COTEC di Italia, Spagna e Portogallo. carloazegliociampi.it Felipe VI - Sin imagen.jpg| PRINCIPE-ITALIA:ROM-05. Roma, 2 oct 01.- El Príncipe de Asturias acompañado del presidente italiano, Carlo Azeglio Ciampi, a su llegada al Palacio del Quirinal, para asistir a la cena ofrecida por el presidente de la República, en su primer día de estancia oficial en este país. EFE/Manuel H. de León/re José María Aznar - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian President Carlo Azeglio Ciampi (R) is greeted by Spanish Prime Minister Jose Maria Aznar before their meeting at Moncloa Palace November 29. Ciampi is in Spain for a two-day official visit. SP/ME Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi saluta Jose' Luis Rodriguez Zapatero, Primo Ministro Spagnolo. carloazegliociampi.it |-| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro= Oscar Luigi Scalfaro Juan Carlos I - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro con la figlia Marianna incontra i reali di Spagna, Juan Carlos e la regina Sofia Guarda anche: Dall'Assemblea Costituente al Quirinale. Sky TG24 Mariano Rajoy - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian President Oscar Luigi Scalfaro (L) listens to Spanish Prime Minister Jose Maria Aznar during a traditional welcoming ceremony at El Pardo palace June 27. Scalfaro is in Spain on a two-day official visit. Reuters / Sergio Perez - stock.adobe.com |-| Francesco Cossiga= Francesco Cossiga Juan Carlos I - Sin imagen.jpg| During his official trip to Italy, the Spanish King Juan Carlos and Sofia in a photo in Rome with Italian politicals Francesco Cossiga (R) and Giulio Andreott, 1981, Rome. Italy.(Photo by Gianni Ferrari/Cover/Getty Images). Felipe González - Sin imagen.jpg| Francesco Cossiga next to Felipe Gonzalez The presidents of the Italian Republic and Spain in an official act |-| Sandro Pertini= Sandro Pertini Juan Carlos I - Sandro Pertini.jpg| La imagen de la final entre Italia y la Alemania Federal fue la del presidente de la República de Italia, Sandro Pertini, celebrando por todo lo alto en el palco al lado del Rey Juan Carlos I los goles la azurra a sus 86 años. marca.com Adolfo Suárez - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente de Italia, Sandro Pertini, se entrevistó ayer en Madrid con el presidente del Gobierno, Adolfo Suárez, y con los líderes de la oposición Felipe González y Santiago Carrillo. 28 MAY 1980. El País Felipe González - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente de Italia, Sandro Pertini, se entrevistó ayer en Madrid con el presidente del Gobierno, Adolfo Suárez, y con los líderes de la oposición Felipe González y Santiago Carrillo. El PAÍS, 28 MAY 1980 Primeros ministros italianos con mandatarios españoles Paolo Gentiloni= Paolo Gentiloni Mariano Rajoy‏‎ - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| 27/01/2017. El presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy, durante su reunión en el Palacio de La Moncloa con el presidente del Consejo de Ministros de la República Italiana, Paolo Gentiloni. Foto: Flickr de La Moncloa - Gobierno de España |-| Matteo Renzi= Matteo Renzi Felipe VI - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Felipe VI, Letizia Ortiz y Matteo Renzi | GTRES Mariano Rajoy‏‎ - Matteo Renzi.jpg| El primer ministro italiano, Matteo Renzi, junto a Mariano Rajoy. Gtres Matteo Renzi - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Matteo Renzi y Pedro Sanchez se abrazan en Bolonia tras la intervención del dirigente socialista español. Efe |-| Enrico Letta= Enrico Letta Enrico Letta - José María Aznar.jpg| Aznar, con el primer ministro italiano | FAES Enrico Letta - Mariano Rajoy‏‎.jpg| Enrico Letta y Mariano Rajoy, en Roma. REUTERS |-| Mario Monti= Mario Monti Juan Carlos I - Mario Monti.jpg| Fuente: El Rey con el primer ministro italiano, Mario Monti. Foto: EFE Felipe VI - Mario Monti.jpg| El príncipe de Asturias, acompañado por el presidente de la UEFA, Michel Platini, y el primer ministro italiano Mario Monti. Vanitis Felipe González - Mario Monti.jpg| La directora de Le Monde, Natalie Nougayrède (iz) junto al expresidente del Gobierno español Felipe González (c) y el ex primer ministro italiano Mario Monti (d), durante su participación en el coloquio La hoja de ruta para Europa en la Casa de América. EFE José María Aznar - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian economist and academician Mario Monti, German-born American politician Henry Kissinger (Heinz Alfred Kissinger), President of the Spanish Government José Maria Aznar, Spanish doctor and journalist and director of the Holy See Press Office Joaquin Navarro-Valls, Italian politician Francesco Rutelli and Italian manager and president of the FIAT Paolo Fresco talking sitting at a table during the Ambrosetti International Forum in Villa d'Este. Cernobbio, September 2001. José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Mario Monti.jpg| Mario Monti, Guy Verhofstadt y José Luis Rodriguez Zapatero. / Foto: http://tempsreel.nouvelobs.com Mariano Rajoy‏‎ - Mario Monti.jpg| Mariano Rajoy y Mario Monti, el pasado junio en Roma. G3ONLINE |-| Silvio Berlusconi= Silvio Berlusconi Juan Carlos I - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| El Rey Juan Carlos mantuvo una conversación con Silvio Berlusconi. REUTERS Felipe VI - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi, Prince Felipe of Spain and Princess Letizia of Spain attend the John Paul II Beatification Ceremony held by Pope Benedict XVI on May 1, 2011 in Vatican City, Vatican. The ceremony marking the beatification and the last stages of the process to elevate Pope John Paul II to sainthood was led by his successor Pope Benedict XI and attended by tens of thousands of pilgrims alongside heads of state and dignitaries. José María Aznar - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno español, José María Aznar, habla por teléfono móvil junto al primer ministro italiano, Silvio Berlusconi, ayer en Copenhague. AP José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Il presidente Berlusconi con l'omologo spagnolo Zapatero. La Stampa Mariano Rajoy‏‎ - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Rajoy y Berlusconi se saludan durante una reunión del Partido Popular Europeo. | Efe |-| Romano Prodi= Romano Prodi Juan Carlos I - Romano Prodi.jpg| Tras el concierto con el que se inauguró la presidencia española de la UE, don Juan Carlos se reunió con el jefe del Ejecutivo español, José María Aznar, y el presidente de la Unión Europea, Romano Prodi, en el palacio Real Felipe VI - Sin imagen.jpg| Spanish Crown Prince Felipe (R) is welcomed by European Commission President Romano Prodi (L) as he arrives at Commission headquarters in Brussels December 3. Felipe is on visit to Belgium to attend the wedding of Belgium Prince Philippe and his Fiancee Mathilde d'Udekem d'Azoz which will take place tomorrow. HRM//ME Adolfo Suárez - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi conversa con Adolfo Suárez. Foto: EFE Felipe González - Romano Prodi.jpg| (I a D) Los ex presidentes de España, Felipe González, de Chile, Ricardo Lagos, de Uruguay, Julio María Sanguinetti, y de Italia, Romano Prodi (AFP) José María Aznar - Romano Prodi.jpg| Javier Solana, Josep Piqué y Loyola de Palacio, Jacques Chirac, José María Aznar y Romano Prodi José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Romano Prodi.jpg| Zapatero mantiene esta tarde una bilateral con Romano Prodi EUROPA PRESS Mariano Rajoy - Romano Prodi.jpg| Jaime Mayor Oreja, Mariano Rajoy, Ana Palacio, Romano Prodi y José María Aznar, durante el acto de homenaje a Loyola de Palacio en la sede del Parlamento Europeo. (Tarek / EFE) |-| Giuliano Amato= Giuliano Amato Felipe González - Giuliano Amato.jpg| Group photo of the Edinburgh European Council (Edinburgh, 11 and 12 December 1992). cvce.eu José María Aznar - Sin imagen.jpg| Spanish Prime Minister Jose Maria Aznar (L) applauds as Spanish Justice Minister Angel Acebes (top L) and Italian Justice Minister Piero Fassino exchange documents after the two countries signed an accord at Chigi palace in Rome November 28, 2000. The accord, signed on Tuesday, creates a "Common Judicial Space" between the two countries and aims to help Italy extradite suspected mafiosi and terrorists who have fled to Spain. Italian Prime Minister Giuliano Amato (bottom R) looks on. VP/FMS |-| Massimo D'Alema= Massimo D'Alema Felipe González - Sin imagen.jpg| French Socialist politician Segolene Royal (C) talks with Italian former Prime Minister Massimo D'Alema (L) and Spanish former Prime Minister Felipe Gonzales (C-R) and Greek Sociatist party president, George Papandreou (R) during the Athens Symposium on 'The future and challenges of the Social -Democrat parties' at Athens Megaron concert Hall on May 12, 2009. AFP PHOTO/ Louisa Gouliamaki José María Aznar - Sin imagen.jpg| AZNAR/D`ALEMA:MADRID.El presidente del Gobierno José María Aznar (i) y el primer ministro italiano Massimo D`Alema posan para los fotógrafos a la entrada del Palacio de La Moncloa donde hoy mantuvieron una reunión.EFE/Barriopedro (IMAGEN DIGITAL) |-| Lamberto Dini= Lamberto Dini Juan Carlos I - Lamberto Dini.jpg| Visita di Stato del Re di Spagna, Juan Carlos di Borbone. Il Re di Spagna, Juan Carlos I, e la Regina, Sofia di Grecia, salutano il Ministro degli Affari Esteri, Lamberto Dini. Archivio fotografico / XIII Legislatura della Repubblica italiana / Presidenza Luciano Violante Felipe González - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Lamberto Dini (L) and Spanish Prime Minister Felipe Gonzalez before talks in Palermo, Sicily on November 29. Italy takes over the European Union Presidency from Spain on January 1 |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Ver sección Presidentes de Italia |-| Giulio Andreotti= Giulio Andreotti Adolfo Suárez - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Suárez con el primer ministro italiano Giulio Andreotti. Fototeca RTVE Felipe González - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Andreotti, junto a Felipe González en 1990. El Mundo.es Giulio Andreotti - José María Aznar.jpg| Giulio Andreotti, junto al ex presidente del gobierno español José María Aznar Efe |-| Bettino Craxi= Bettino Craxi Bettino Craxi - Felipe González.jpg| Imagen de archivo de Bettino Craxi y Felipe González. EFE |-| Francesco Cossiga= Francesco Cossiga Ver sección Presidentes de Italia Fuentes Categoría:España-Italia